Harry Potter and the Necklance
by Bri3
Summary: This is harry potters 5th year and he gets a necklance that holds hidden power harry potter does battle with LV once again


Harry Potter and the Necklace  
  
1.1 Chapter 1  
  
It was a hot, steamy July after noon; Harry had been worrying all summer long about what had happened that year before he had come home for the summer. It had been a long summer for him because he hadn't heard any news of what was going on. Though he was keeping an eye out for anything strange that might be going on in the muggle and the wizard world. He had been watching muggle news and receiving the Daily Prophet but there was almost nothing real strange going on. The only thing that seam the least bit strange to Harry was a train crashed but the strange thing was, it was also talked about in the Prophet because their was a witch family on the train that Harry had never heard of before. Harry also wrote to Black, Dumbledore and Lupin they however, offered no information because there was fear of someone intercepting the letter who may tell people what they knew. Ron and Hermione gave comfort and Ron told that the family on the train was an old blood family, but they were not supporters of Voldermort.  
  
To keep his mind off of what was going on Harry was studying his spells and potions for the year to come. He knew that he would have a lot more work then he had ever had before. He was thinking this because he would have his O.W.L.'s next year and he still had a lot of work to do. His whole class was way behind in defense against the dark arts not to forget about professor Snape; he would most likely double their homework this year and grade them extra hard. As the clock clicked to 12pm Harry was 15 years old he looked out the window and saw that Hedwig flying across the moon and stood back to let her in.  
  
Hedwig wasn't alone though there were 7 other owls. Herms, Pig and Earl they were was all from Ron. Pig was Ron's, Herms was Precy's owl and Earl was the family bird and looked half-dead. the other 4 were barn owls. One was from Hermonie and another was from Sirus and Hagrid the last was the Daily Prophet. Harry opened the daily Prophet slowly and as always was half hoping there would be more news. At the same time was hoping that Volodamort was up to nothing, even though he knew he might as well be hoping that his mother and father would appear out of thin air. Harry skimmed the paper and saw nothing as always.  
  
Harry moved on to the letters and packages he had received moving first to Sirus letter. Harry opened it and read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hope you are finding yourself well and I hope you have been keeping your eyes open for any thing out of the ordinary. Lipton and I are doing well and we will be seeing you soon don't worry. I can't write any more incase someone gets their hands on this who is not suppose to.  
  
2 Snuffles  
  
Harry couldn't wait to see Siruis again and was wondering when he would be seeing him and Lipton. Harry moved on to his package from Ron and ripped open the paper quickly but quietly because the Dursleys were sleeping in the other room. The Dursleys would first ring Harry's neck then burn all of the gifts he had gotten from his friends. As Harry struggled to get the letter from Pig he was also straining his ears to listen for the Dursleys in case they woke up.  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
Happy B-day I finally got Percy to lend me Herms because your package was to pig for just Pig and Earl to carry. Mom talked to Dumbledore and he said that you could stay with us for the last week of the summer. But he said that he wanted you to be taken to our house by Mrs. Figg who ever that is, Dumbledore said you already know her...  
  
At this Harry stopped dead. Mrs. Figg was a crazy old lady who lived two streets over and used to babysat him when ever the Dursleys went somewhere. It couldn't be her could it? Harry thought about this a long time before he read the rest of Ron's letter.  
  
...don't know how though. Anyway Bill is coming to stay with us at the end of the month so you will be able to see him again. Were going to meet Hermoine in Diagon Ally on the 22nd the day after you come. Well hope you like my gift. Oh yea Fred and George did the weirdest thing the other day they bought me new dress robes. I'm a little afraid to try them on though they could have coursed them you know. Don't know were they got the money, on minuet their brook the next they got enough to spare to buy me dress robes makes you think don't it.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry sat back as he finished the letter and smiled remembering all to well of when he had given the twins the money last year on the train and told them to buy Ron new dress robes. Harry look over and saw the Herms and Hedwig were standing next to the big package on the bed waiting for thanks Harry patted both of them on the head and they flew over to get some water with earl and Pig, the other barn owls had already left. Harry opened the package from Ron inside he found a small card that said Happy Birthday from Ron Fred and George. There were all kinds of things in their Fake wands, candy (including what look like ones made by Fred and George) and brand new wizard chess set that was very nice. Harry moved on to Hermione's letter and gift.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Happy birthday I can't believe your 15 wow these years have really flown by. We have our O.W.L.'s this year I hope you have been studying a lot for them their very important you know. Well I talked to Ron and I'll see you at Diagon Ally hope you in join your Birthday gift and don't forget to study.  
  
2.1.1 Hermione  
  
How could he not be studing with all the extra homework he had been given by all his teachers. Not to forget the fact that in every letter Hermione sent him she made sure to remined him about 5 times. He moved over to her present trying to get the O.W.L.'s out of his mind. It was a book called Quiddich Through The Ages. Harry had read this in the school library but this one was newer and looked like it had a lot more information in it. He began to skim through it. This copy had pages and pages of different types of moves and plays even pictures which the other didn't, it was much better. He looked over and saw the last present from Hagrid yawning Harry opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm happy to see you turning 15 and I got you a little something that I think you will really in joy. I'm sorry to say that I won't be seeing you in till later this year Dumbledore has me on an important school matter.  
  
Hagrid  
  
  
  
Harry was a bit disappointed to hear that Hagrid wasn't going to be a Hogwarts till later in the year. But he had an idea of where he was. Harry was thinking that Hagrid was going to talk to the gaints and convince them that they should join up with him and Dumbledore in fighting against Lord Voldomort. So Harry looked over and saw a small shabby looking package and opened it. Inside was what looked like cakes made by Hagrid (Harry had to much experience to try them) but there was also something he had never seen before their was a small note on top of it that said...  
  
Harry,  
  
I found this at your house the night I got you it was your Mom's necklace she always wore.  
  
Harry look at the necklace carefully it was the most amazing stone he had ever seen, it was a brilliant shade of green, the same as his eyes. For some reason when he held it felt like his mom was their with him it examined it closely and on the back the was an en garment on the back that he could not make out what it said though. Harry rolled the necklice over and over in his hands and finally fell a sleep holding it. 


End file.
